


【莫萨】Tiramisu

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 马上把我带走。





	【莫萨】Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> 甜点师！莫扎特/究极甜食爱好者！萨列里  
> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！317粉点梗：究极甜食爱好者萨和街边新开甜点店里的甜点师莫；没有剧情，一见钟情加闪婚（就是个甜饼别在乎这么多啦）

Day One  
冰冻红梅填酸奶  
（淋上蜂蜜——这只是种建议）  
您尝尝我新做的甜品吧——在小红莓里填满原味酸奶，冷冻之后再淋上蜂蜜。  
您尝尝呀！

Day One Point Five  
萨列里是在不经意间走进那家甜品店的。  
作为一名甜食爱好者，萨列里几乎把巴黎的各色甜品店走了个遍——学生时期他经常打包一份La Maison du Chou的奶油泡芙坐在河堤慢慢地吃完这份完美的下午茶；坐在Le Mont du Bonheur里尝试各式新奇口味的蒙布朗（即使他常吃的还是栗子味的，里面的奶油实在是棒极了）；交完论文后他总愿意带着一般不去碰的一大盒子Les Petits Donuts家的甜甜圈绕远路去一趟Promenade Plamtee（架在空中的花园，在那里享受新鲜烘培甜甜圈真是再好不过了——非常法式）；他也会在没有了灵感或是手指都快抽筋还卡在瓶颈期的时候去Arnaud Larher买一个味道可爱又怪异的柠檬派；而期末临别之前的茴香酒和滚铁球当然会在Chez Bouboule。  
“您尝尝提拉米苏吗？”

Day Two  
填馅巧克力  
（个人推荐牛奶巧克力+黑巧克力浆或是白巧克力+酸甜草莓浆）  
请务必在室温食用——我是指，24摄氏度左右的那种室温——否则连爆浆带巧克力冻成一整块吃起来还有什么乐趣和口感呢？

Day Two Point Five  
若是说我们的萨列里先生是“像兔子似的逃窜出了甜点店”，那可不恰当，毕竟萨列里先生是十八世纪式的老式绅士——血可流，头可断，礼仪不可丢，发型也不能乱。  
但是我们的萨列里先生的确在能买到任何甜点之前就离开了甜点店，我是说，离开了，踏出了甜点店的玻璃门，离开了片片普罗旺斯花田中的紫色迷雾般的诱人香味，一脚踏进了现代都市的车水马龙和团团尾气之中。  
嘤。  
萨列里有点委屈，委屈到晚饭都不想吃了，只想吃点小甜点解解馋。  
可是他发现那家甜点店有毒。  
达蓬特听的瑟瑟发抖，罗森博格不屑一顾——他习惯了，当有人从幼儿园开始就会跟你争甜点吃还能用白糖蘸面包吃出天堂的时候你就该习惯这个。  
而且，不好好吃饭还有理了吗？  
最后萨列里只能再去甜点店碰碰运气——要是那个年轻人不在店里呢？是个员工就得轮休吧，更何况他上次去的时候店里可不止一位店员。  
萨列里踏进了店里，深吸一口气：啊，普罗旺斯的花田，松林中清晨的露水，迷迭香花田中的小提琴……  
“您尝尝提拉米苏吗？”

Day Three  
苹果水果塔  
尝尝天才的手笔吧——薄片苹果和少女脸颊上的那种粉色的果皮拼成了朵玫瑰花呢！

Day Three Point Five  
萨列里觉得自己的运气实在是没谁了。  
不是每个人都能在时隔不知多久之后踏进同一家店还能过去重演的，简直像是他每晚的饥饿梦魇突然在艳阳之下跳了出来还一口吞了他似的。  
对，顺带一提，不要再临睡前想任何能吃的东西，那才是最恐怖的梦魇。  
这次的萨列里总算拾起了一点他冷眼面对这个世界的勇气。于是他冷冷地抬起眼，冷冷地看向那个再一次向他提出建议的人，同时在心中腹诽这帮不懂意大利文化的人，就这样“冷冰冰”地看向了那位“您尝尝提拉米苏吗”先生。  
萨列里倒吸了一口冷气。  
老天啊，他真好看！（没有！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！）  
萨列里差点没绷住自己的脸，可是这么多年的十八世纪绅士礼仪拯救了他。  
这是萨列里的主观思想。  
却不是真正的客观现实。  
萨列里突然想起了那句梦魇般的话（他不太想承认他想吃了）。  
“您尝尝提拉米苏吗？”

Day Four  
天鹅泡芙  
普通的泡芙再加上一条美丽的天鹅颈——唉别这样！艺术品也是需要品尝的呀！

Day Four Point Five  
人的主观思想和事实上的客观存在有时候会出现偏差，最简单的例子就是考完试之后等出分，有些说法觉着“自己觉得自己考得好”的人一般都考不好，我倒是觉着自己考得好实际上也考的挺好……扯远了。  
总之，萨列里的主观思想和莫扎特的客观现实有偏差。  
放下萨列里可能的（我是说，可能，就像家养黑猫的那种）社交恐惧——些人的确会在店员找你说话的时候想要从店里以光速逃窜而出，这并不罕见。  
但是萨列里的十八世纪绅士礼仪让他是“彬彬有礼地离开了甜点店”而不是什么“像兔子似的窜了出去”（在没有对上对方的眼睛都时候一切话都可能是不对你说的，在这样的大前提下将目光从高处收回再低头向外走，最好还拿手机看一眼像是很忙的样子，这样的处理方式还是很恰当的）。  
而金发的年轻人却差点捂着肚子在黑发的先生走出门的时候笑到地上，再像只大橘猫似的滚起来。  
他觉得自己像是吓到了一只皮毛油亮蓬松的大黑猫，就像是有些视屏里的那样，被吓得弓着背一步一步挪出去，样子可爱到不行。  
更别提那位先生还有漂亮的棕眼睛，当那双眼睛从下到上地看向你的时候，任何人都抵抗不了这箭矢——莫扎特作为一位正规院校毕业的糕点师（这样说还挺谦虚哩），怎么可能不知道提拉米苏的意义？  
“您尝尝提拉米苏吗？”

Day Five  
冰冻蓝莓苏打  
冰冻蓝莓也可以单独舀来当珍珠粒冰淇淋吃；苏打中还可以加入薄荷，或者新鲜的蓝莓粒——反正也没有太大的味道。

Day Five Point Five  
有时候还是要相信一见钟情的。  
爱情这种东西既不是糕点配比，也不是公式，从没有固定形态，甚至不像灵魂的蝴蝶形状——这是无形的，难以言说的。  
却总是让人无法抵挡。  
萨列里也许能在店员突如其来的“您尝尝提拉米苏吗”的时候以光速窜出甜点店，却不能阻止丘比特将箭矢射入。  
莫扎特也许能在段段感情中脱身而出，却无法逃离这个，怎么说呢，即使这被称之为“命运的选择”他也不会反驳。  
他们像是往打好的鸡蛋里融入了面粉——很难想象萨尔茨堡著名的热甜点的原材料只有蛋，糖和面粉（我是说，不算刷烤盘的黄油）——最终的大雪山似的甜点却让人惊喜又意外，甚至吃了还想再吃。

Day Six  
萨尔茨堡小园子  
经典的奥地利甜品——推荐留到饭后用来取悦对方。

Day Six Point Five  
有些人，既然是朋友圈广泛，那定会觉得“这世界真小”——我是说，当你有个糕点师发小，和究极甜食爱好者大学同学的时候，他们重叠的概率是相当之高的。  
特别是法国本来也没有很大，巴黎更没有多大。  
但是当语言层面上的重叠变成物理意义上的重叠的时候，那种“哇这个世界真小”的冲击会像山洪暴发，瞬间把你的脑子冲到八百里之外。  
特别是当你发现你的两个直男朋友搞基的时候。  
萨列里你的恐同是假的吗？！（哦，恐同多深柜，是这个理吗？）莫扎特你的女朋友也是假的吗？！（好想有个词叫过犹不及来着？这么用合适吗？）  
不过萨列里的意大利面还是一如既往的好吃，莫扎特的甜点也做的相当不错（热覆盆子配大雪山似的地区特色甜点，棒极了——特别是你们还有一瓶餐后酒的时候）。  
虽然觉得自己都快亮出太阳系了，达蓬特还是应了晚餐邀请——反正不是只有他一个人发光发热，罗森博格也被这对小情人邀请共进晚餐，然后他们两个发光发热的发小就像是双方的监护人似的坐在好友身边，分出百分之三十的精力以防意大利面塞进鼻孔，而剩下百分之七十都因为这对小爱侣的眉来眼去而用来发光发热，加起来可以直接照亮整个银河系。  
莫扎特居然还给萨列里端了碟提拉米苏，呕。  
意大利籍的达蓬特（在被喂了成吨的狗粮的同时）不屑一顾。  
罗森博格却（因为自己的第六感）总觉得这里面有阴谋。  
莫扎特：（笑的纯洁而善良像是颗小星星）您尝尝提拉米苏吗？

Day Seven  
提拉米苏  
提前配好求婚戒指和，玫瑰啊，什么的，以更好地营造出“带我走”的氛围——但千万别把戒指塞进蛋糕里，这太傻了，真的。

Day Seven Point Five  
达蓬特端着手里的小礼盒和罗森博格一起站在大街上。  
他们都还没缓过来。  
毕竟不是每个人都能看见自己应该是直男的好友搞基，不设防地应邀去吃晚饭却发现自己闪亮出银河系，吃完饭后甜点以为是闲聊时光的时候却发现朋友单膝下跪，心中一紧却发现对方真的不知道从哪里掏出了一个丝绒小盒子，脑中土拨鼠尖叫并想光速逃窜而出并在心里像是个称职的老母亲似的哭着说我不会做伴郎的时候，被这对明天就去领证的准新人塞了一手小礼物然后送出了门。  
老实讲，在短短没多久的时间里发生这么多事情，他们现在应当干的就是走回去，彬彬有礼地敲开这对新郎的门，礼貌地要求拿回自己丢下的脑子。  
——莫扎特笑眯眯地拿着钻戒单膝下跪，看着刚往嘴里塞了一勺提拉米苏的萨列里：“您尝尝提拉米苏吗？”  
毕竟萨列里已经“把我带走”了呀。

**Author's Note:**

> *文中提到的具体甜点店均来自视屏Alice in Paris/爱丽丝在巴黎（b站有资源）
> 
> *提拉米苏：有“马上把我带走”，“带我走”，“记住我”，“要回来”等多个意思。
> 
> *填馅巧克力：其实是参照Godiva家的基础款彩色糖纸巧克力
> 
> *灵魂的蝴蝶形状：来源于丘比特的和妻子的故事


End file.
